


We Would Be Sisters

by daeneyrs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeneyrs/pseuds/daeneyrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various Sansa/Margaery drabbles/one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Modern High School AU

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GoT/ASoIaF or any of these characters :)
> 
> So originally this was supposed to be a long chapter-by-chapter modern high school au about Sansa/Margaery, but I just wasn't able to write it in order so I decided to turn this into a drabbles and one-shot collection. Most of them will be modern high school au's, but some of them will be other au's and some will be in canon. Most of the drabbles/one-shots won't connect to each other and there will probably be conflicting ships and storylines and whatnot, but if there ever is a continuation of one I'll make a note of it. Hope you like them!

Margaery Tyrell had first heard about Sansa Stark from Joffrey Baratheon.

They were sitting in the school cafeteria, at the “popular kids’ table” with the rest of the “popular kids.” Margaery had finished her food and was leafing through her biology textbook. The boys were probably talking about sports or a new video game (either way it was something Margaery didn’t care for), while the girls were gossiping about someone who either had a baby or was acting like a baby (she’d missed a part of the conversation and hadn’t bothered to catch up).

Margaery felt Joffrey elbowing her and looked up to see the blonde boy was looking towards a table in the corner with a smirk on his face.

Sitting at the table was the Stark children. They had recently moved from a town called Winterfell after the death of their father. Or at least that’s what Margaery had heard from Joffrey. Joffrey’s dad had been friends with the Stark’s dad and because of that the two families often hung out together. Joffrey despised the Starks and often came to school the next day with a new, vicious rumour about them.

“The Starks are so lame,” Joffrey said.

“I don’t know, Robb Stark is in my chemistry class and he seems pretty cool,” Margaery said.

“No, he’s a total loser,” Joffrey said. Margaery shrugged, she’d learnt long ago not to talk argue with Joffrey.

“The worst is Sansa,” the smirk had left Joffrey’s face and now he was glaring at the Starks.

“Which one is she?” The only one Margaery knew by name was Robb and only because they shared a class.

“The one with the red hair. God, she’s so stupid! But my mom’s said I have to be nice to her,” Joffrey continued to glare at the girl.

Margaery looked over at Sansa Stark sitting at the table with her younger sister and older brothers for company. Sansa had shining auburn hair and watery blue eyes. She wore a beautiful purple dress and her hair was done in intricate braids.

Margaery hadn’t realized she was staring until Sansa had turned to look at her as well. The two girls eyes’ met and Margaery hastily looked away.

 _Sansa Stark doesn’t look stupid_ , Margaery thought, _Sansa Stark looks brilliant._

 

* * *

 

Sansa Stark had first heard about Margaery Tyrell from her brother, Robb.

They were sitting in the school cafeteria, at a table in the back corner trying not to draw any more attention to themselves. Thanks to Joffrey Baratheon’s rumours, the Stark children had become outcasts before even given a chance to make friends. People looked at them with judgement and pity and no one bothered to take the time to get to know them.

Arya was talking with Jon about her fencing practice while Robb was immersed in the novel he was reading. Sansa silently finished her lunch and started to grab a book from her bag to read as well when she felt that she was being watched. She looked around the cafeteria, and that’s when she saw her.

It was a girl, older than she was maybe by a year or two. She had beautiful brown hair tumbling down her back and glistening brown eyes. She wore a pale blue top that struck out against her fair skin, and a light brown skirt that complemented her eyes.

Their eyes met for a brief moment and then the girl looked away.

“That’s Margaery Tyrell,” she heard Robb say.

“What?” Sansa asked turning to look back at her brother.

“The girl that was staring. Her name is Margaery. She’s in my chem class.”

“Oh,” Sansa said as she nodded. _Margaery,_ Sansa thought, _what a pretty name_. But Margaery had been sitting with the rest of the popular kids beside Joffrey. Margaery may have a pretty face and a pretty name, but someone who was friends with Joffrey couldn’t be pretty from the inside.

“What’s she like?” Sansa asked.

“She seems… nice,” Robb said, “I mean she smiles at me and doesn’t gawk when I speak up in class so that’s something.”

Sansa looked back at Margaery. She had a smile on her face, one that just seemed so warm and genuine. _Maybe Margaery Tyrell is different. Maybe Margaery Tyrell is kind._


	2. Until Our Ribs Get Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern day high school AU where Sansa and Margaery have the same music taste and they listen to Lana Del Rey and Marina & the Diamonds and Natalia Kills and Sky Ferreira
> 
> and then one day they’re walking home from school together (they’re going to study together at Margaery’s house - her parents are gone on a business trip, Willas and Garlan are at college, and Loras has football practice so the girls don’t have to be worried about being bothered) and they’re listening to Margaery’s iPod each with an earphone in one ear and Margaery says ”omg have you listened to Royals by Lorde?” and Sansa says ”No. Who’s Lorde?” and Margaery squeals and says “Sansa you’re going to love it!” and puts the song on. and they both listen to it in silence and when it’s over Sansa turns to Margaery and says “that was the best song ever. Do you have more songs by her?” but Margaery doesn’t and so they just listen to Royals on repeat until they reach Margaery’s house
> 
> and so they both run upstairs and turn on Margaery’s laptop and lay there on her bed listening to Pure Heroine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty mature/explicit (I think).

1 minute and 17 seconds into Tennis Court, Margaery props herself up on her elbow and turns to Sansa and places a kiss on her lips. 1 minute and 46 seconds into Tennis Court and Sansa flips Margaery over and lays on top of her first kissing her on the lips and leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. 2 minutes and 32 seconds into Tennis Court and Sansa pulls Margaery’s shirt off and starts placing kisses on her breasts. 3 minutes and 3 seconds into Tennis Court and Sansa is working her way down slowly kissing Margaery’s stomach.

15 seconds into 400 Lux and Sansa is below Margaery’s waist. She looks up and grins at Margaery. 37 seconds into 400 Lux and Margaery is unzipping Margaery’s jeans and pulling them off. 1 minute and 24 seconds and Sansa places a kiss on Margaery’s cunt. 3 minutes and 7 seconds into 400 Lux and Margaery is grabbing the sheets calling out Sansa’s name breathlessly. 3 minutes and 28 seconds and Sansa starts placing kisses on Margaery’s inner thigh.

4 seconds into Royals, Margaery grabs Sansa’s hair and pulls her head up. Margaery gets up on her knees and pushes Sansa down on her back. 17 seconds in and Margaery is pulling off Sansa’s dress. 50 seconds into Royals and Margaery is straddling Sansa, her hands delicately touching Sansa’s breasts. 1 minute and 3 seconds in and Margaery is grinding against Sansa, sweat glistening from both their naked bodies. 2 minutes and 31 seconds into Royals and Sansa tells Margaery to do something, to do anything.

36 seconds into Ribs and Margaery rubs her finger along Sansa’s clit. 51 seconds and Margaery puts her index and middle finger inside Sansa’s cunt. 2 minutes and 49 seconds and Sansa screams out. 3 minutes and 23 seconds into Ribs and both the girls are lying on their backs breathless.

29 seconds into Buzzcut Season and Sansa turns to look at Margaery. She reaches up and strokes Margaery’s hair. 36 seconds in and Margaery turns to Sansa and smiles. 54 seconds into Buzzcut Season and Sansa leans in and starts kissing Margaery. 2 minutes and 11 seconds in and their legs are intertwined, their arms wrapped around each other as they frantically make out. 

1 minute and 56 seconds into Team and Sansa gets up and says “I really love this music.” 2 minute and 31 seconds in Margaery laughs as she watches Sansa try to dance to the music. 2 minutes and 51 seconds into Team and Sansa grabs Margaery and pulls her up to dance.

6 seconds into Glory and Gore and the girls fall onto the bed, giggling. 11 seconds in and Margaery is lying down with her face down and eyes closed as she takes in the music. 30 seconds in and Sansa is drawing patterns on Margaery’s back. 1 minute and 1 second into Glory and Gore and Sansa starts placing kisses onto Margaery’s back. 1 minute and 53 seconds in and Margaery turns around and gets up to reach Sansa’s mouth.

4 seconds into Still Sane and Margaery declares that she’s hungry. 27 seconds in and Margaery’s gone to get something to eat. 1 minute and 32 seconds in and Sansa notices Margaery’s phone is ringing. It’s Joffrey Baratheon. 2 minutes and 25 seconds into Still Sane and Sansa finds herself on the verge of tears. 3 minutes and 5 seconds in and Margaery returns. Sansa tells her she missed a great song.

12 seconds into White Teeth Teens and the girls are sitting on the bed eating lemon cakes. 1 minute and 4 seconds in and Margaery looks at Sansa and giggles as she leans over and licks some icing on Sansa’s lips. 1 minute and 11 seconds into White Teeth Teens and Margaery looks into Sansa’s eyes. 1 minute and 12 seconds into White Teeth Teens and Margaery asks Sansa if everything’s okay. 1 minute and 16 seconds in and Sansa fakes a smile and looks away, she tells Margaery everything’s okay. 1 minute and 27 seconds in and Sansa says she has to go to the washroom. 2 minutes and 9 seconds in and Margaery checks her phone. 2 minutes and 17 seconds into White Teeth Teens and Margaery understands.

35 seconds into A World Alone, Sansa returns. 51 seconds in and Margaery gives her a hug. 1 minute and 8 seconds into A World Alone, Margaery feels Sansa’s tears on her shoulder. 1 minute and 21 seconds in, Sansa asks Margaery if she truly likes her. 1 minute and 30 seconds in, Margaery tells Sansa that she loves her. 1 minute and 42 seconds in, Margaery kisses Sansa on the forehead. For the rest of the song, Margaery holds Sansa as she cries. 4 minutes and 53 seconds into A World Alone, Margaery realizes that Sansa never said “I love you too.”


	3. Titanic AU

Sansa oft times saw her walking around on the promenade deck, wearing a nonsensical hat. And when she wasn't wearing the hat, her hair was in a delicate bun with wisps of hair framing her face - but never did Sansa see her hair down. 

 _Lady Margaery_ , they called her.

She imagined her to be standoffish, to be pretentious, to be cold and calculating. She imagined she was the sole daughter of some ridiculously wealthy businessman who showered her with the unbecoming jewels she wore. She imagined she only drank tea because coffee was "horrid for one's health" and she simply nibbled at bland pastries to never be caught with food in her mouth.

Sansa only ever imagined this because she never saw her hair down.


	4. In the Godswood

They meet in the Godswood, relying on the trees to hide them from prying eyes.

"What if someones followed us?" Sansa worries. She often looks back to make sure that the guards, and more importantly Joffrey or the Queen, aren't following behind them.

Margaery takes her hand and squeezes it, "It's no worry, everyone knows the Starks believe in the Old Gods and I can just say I was keeping you company."

"But what if," Sansa blushes, "what if someone sees us?"

Margaery gives her a coy smile and sighs, "Then we'll just have to kill them."

Sansa knows it's a joke and she wishes she could laugh along, but she can't help but wonder if this is worth it. Margaery is sweet and kind and everything Sansa ever wanted from a lover, but Margaery is also a sin and forbidden and everything that could get Sansa killed.

Margaery sees Sansa's concerned expression and she assures her that they will be fine.

_We will be fine._

_We will be fine._

It becomes a mantra for Sansa as they walk deeper into the Godswood. And as Sansa looks at Margaery, she sees her brown curls bounce with every step, the flicker in her umber eyes as she looks around, the rosy glow in the bones of her cheek, her demure half-smile.

And Sansa knows that it is worth it.


	5. Leo Tyrell

She wants to name her son Robb, but Willas disagrees. "I know he was your brother, but the kingdom sees as him as a traitor," he says. And she understands, despite not wanting to. Instead they name him Leo after one of the old Lords of Highgarden. The name means _'lion',_ and when Sansa realizes she wants to cry.

She does not call her son by his name, she simply cannot. Every time she thinks about it she is reminded of the Lannisters and what they did to her father, to her mother, to her brother. Instead she calls him _"my son"_ and tells herself that that's simply who he is - her son.

When he is is a couple weeks old, she receives a raven. It bears the Baratheon seal and it is addressed to her personally. When Sansa sees the handwriting her heart skips a beat.

Margaery has written to her often since Sansa married Willas, but she has never visited. Likewise, they have never gone to King's Landing, and for that Sansa was grateful. Sansa holds the letter close to her heart and makes sure she is alone before she opens it and begins to read.

All the letters start off the same,  _"My dearest sister,"_ Sansa reads the words and feels her blood rush to her cheeks. Margaery asks if Sansa and the new babe are alright, she asks if everything is well in Highgarden. She writes that she wishes to see her new nephew, and that the King sends his blessings.

 _"His name is beautiful. Lord Leo Longthorn had been an esteemed jouster and fighter, I know that your son will live up to and exceed the greatness of his namesake,"_ Margaery has written.

And Sansa looks over at the cradle where her son lies and realizes that it is a beautiful name. She realizes that his name is not a reminder of the lions that had murdered her family, but rather a reminder that he is a Tyrell and the future Lord of Highgarden.

"Leo," she mulls the name over. _  
_

_Margaery will love him. She will come visit soon, and our children will play together in the gardens._


	6. Christmas

"I want to spend Christmas with you," Margaery drawls into the phone.

Sansa sighs as she looks at the picture she has of the two of them on her dresser. It was taken almost a year ago last February, their first Valentine's Day being _together_. No one else knew that though, they just saw two friends grinning at the camera.

"I did invite you," Sansa says.

"Don't, Sansa. You invited me as your friend. As your friend Margaery whose parents are off on a cruise and brothers can't be bothered to gather together for the holidays and poor Margaery has to spend Christmas all alone with her grandmother," Margaery scoffs. "I wanted to come as Margaery, your girlfriend, who _wanted_ to spend Christmas with the love of her life."

Sansa lays down on her bed, imagining a world where Margaery is there with her. Both of them laying down on Sansa's bed, wearing nothing but oversized ugly Christmas sweaters. The fur blanket underneath them, tickling their bare legs.

"You know I'm not ready for that," she says quietly.

"Then fuck you. I'm having a blast here by the way. Thanks for asking."

Margaery was being petty, Sansa tried to console herself. She could've come here, despite the Starks thinking them as only friends. But her parents would've let the two sleep together in Sansa's room. And after everyone else would've fallen asleep, no one would've known what was going on inside her room...

"How is your grandmother?" Sansa asked trying to change the subject.

"Splendid. She's told me she'll give me whatever I want for Christmas."

"And what do you want?" Sansa knows that Margaery owns practically everything she could ever want. Her family was one of the wealthiest that she knew, and Margaery being the only daughter was given everything she wanted before she decided she even wanted it.

Margaery doesn't reply right away. They've had silences before, but this wasn't the usual comfortable silence. Sansa shifts the phone awkwardly from one ear to the other, unsure if she should ask again or just say something else.

Finally she hears Margaery speak, "I have to go. I'll call you later." Margaery has cancelled the call before Sansa can even say goodbye, before she can even wish her a Merry Christmas eve.

And Sansa knows, the only thing Margaery wants this Christmas is _her._


End file.
